Abduction
by Australian-corgi-shepherd
Summary: Milo and luna fall in love, but milo's mom does not know that. being the pshyco BI... jerk she is, sarah trys to get milo back and get ride of luna.


**Sorry i keep deleting it, but here is the story i wrote for Sci-fi and fantasy.. yeah a fanfic for a class . deal with it :/**

**Now, i am going to use these charterers again, i love them :D**

**Leave comments pwease :3**

Babylon Gardens-the place they live

Luna: Russian blue

Milo: Luna's boyfriend, shiba inu

Samson: nickname-Sam, black lab

To Addicted

"Why did we have to move? I liked the last place, at least people liked us there." Luna jogged to catch up with Samson.

"Come on, what makes you think people here don't like us? They don't know much about us, so they can't hate us, yet."

"Let me quote the last dog we talked to, 'great, another cat' and in that same sarcastic voice, I may add."

"That's just one person, Everyone else welcomed us with happy faces" Samson's tail began to wag as he spoke more enthusiastically "I even got a hug, she seemed nice. What was her name? Sasha, there, she doesn't hate us." Arriving at their house, they threw their jackets off and relaxed on the sofa. On the television was another one of those annoying telemarketer ads.

"If you don't want to go door to door, we could always make it easier."

"You mean like keep to ourselves until we move again?" Luna's ears perked up.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a get together. Make it easy to get to know the animals here"

"I like my idea better, less work for me."

"Come on, I think if you give it a chance, you might find out you like Babylon Gardens."

"That's what you said the last few times, and everytime I seem to find something wrong with the place."

"That's only 'cause you try to find the problems with things. Maybe if you look at the positives more, you would see things in a different light."

"Like what, rainbows and unicorns?"

"No, like the guy who asked you out."

Luna began to blush, and with it, came a slight smile. "Was he good looking?"

"Gorgeous! Perfect male! Some would call him, a hunk." Sam began to lightly laugh.

"Never mind, I don't know why I asked you anyways." Luna trudged away, tail between her legs, and locked herself in her room

[

"Wake up; it's an important day today!"

"I don't care about the party you stupid lab, let me sleep." said Luna, very groggy.

"It's not the party (that's next week) it's something special!"

Luna raised her head from the bed; "if this is as 'special' as last time, I'm going to use you as a clawing post." She got out of bed and dressed-putting on her collar. Once she was completely ready, she followed Sam into the kitchen. There in the kitchen sat one of their neighbors, a shiba inu that looked like a harmless little puppy.

"Thought you said the welcoming party was next week. What, was he so eager he needed to start now?"

"It is next week, and kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"The date, this is the dog that asked you out on a date, remember?"

Luna frowned and dragged Sam out of the kitchen. "When you mentioned someone liked me, I was thinking, oh I don't know, it was a cat."

"What's wrong with him?" Luna began to open her mouth when Sam interrupted "other than he is a dog, and you're a cat." without getting an answer, Sam walked away and let the date commence.

[

Luna grabbed the chair across from her (supposed) date, and sat down comfortably. To her it didn't seem like much of a date. he had not yet cleaned herself, and pancakes are hardly romantic fare. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. 'Come on think, what is a dog likely to be into?' before her brain could think of anything, the shiba inu began to talk.

"It would make it easier if we introduced ourselves, then we at least know something about each other." Luna shook her head. "Hi I'm Milo" he extended a paw out to her.

"Luna, my name is Luna." again the room filled with silence, which wasn't broken until the last awkward bit of food was eaten.

"So why did you ask me out?"

"The way you presented yourself, you seemed like an outgoing person, kind, caring."

"You do know I'm a cat?"

Milo laughed slightly "I'm not blind, I can see the tail."

"And you fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Personally I think cats have more personality than dogs. Cats also purr, and that, I think, is... better than panting." Luna began to blush again, more vividly this time.

Trying his best to switch topics, Milo began to clean up from the 'romantic' breakfast. " Then I take it you have never dated a dog?" Luna shook her head 'no'. "It's not that different from a cat, you just have to get used to the little differences there are between us." again Milo began to think 'what would she be into' then it clicked. " You ever read the pridelands?" Luna's face shot up and on it was a slight smile. " I will take that as a yes." for the rest of the date (half an hour) they talked endlessly about the pridelands, only straying once and awhile, but always getting back on track.

"Walk me out?" Luna grabbed Milo's hand and walked him slowly to the door. "I told you dogs aren't that different." Milo hesitated before tilting his head to kiss Luna on the check. "See you tomorrow?" Luna, yet again blushing, nodded and watched as Milo walked by himself down the street.

[

Sam jumped from his room as soon as he heard the door shut. It didn't sound like a slam, and the date lasted the whole time, so he had hope that it worked. With someone else in Luna's life, it will be easier for her to make new friends here.

To Sam's surprise, Luna was staring out window, instead of sleeping. Slowly, Sam began to tiptoe across the carpet room, stopping only when he sees what Luna is eyeing. Following her line of sight, he notices she is watching Milo. "So you going to help me plan the party or what?"

Luna bolted from the couch and landed straight up eye to eye with Sam. " Yeah, I will. I'm going to start on the invites." Luna ran from the living room and into her father's office. (Father is the name they call their human dad, just like mother is the name for the human mom.)

"She could've just asked me to invite him, yes." Sam walked the around picking up the house, planning on what will go where. Before he could set the lazy boy back, there was a ring at the door.

"You get it." shouted Luna.

Sam quickly walked to the door and opened it. There were two dogs out there, one a husky, and one a corgi. The husky kneed the corgi in the side, making him jump.

"We heard someone new moved in, so we thought it would be nice to meet them."

The husky picked up right where he had stopped. "Hope you like dog treats" she went to go finish but heard how ridiculous she sounded.

"Thanks, come in." Sam motioned them into the house.

"We can't stay that long" the husky again kneed him "but we can stay for a little while."

"I'm Bailey, and this here is king." I set the treats on the table next to the door and walked them to the living room.

"There's a cat living here?" Luna looked up from the phone and waved hi, as if she didn't hear her.

"Sorry about her, if you're worried, she likes dog treats. So what did you guys come for?"

"We just came to say hello." silence fell upon the room.

"Oh yeah, we are having a housewarming party, would you two like to come?" king went to open with mouth but bailey talked over him.

"We would love to come, and if you need any help with getting the word out, we have been living here for a long time."

"That would be wonderful. Just tell everyone next week Friday, if you're not too busy."

Sam exchanged handshakes with bailey and king, but noticing the ring on bailey's hand, he decided it was wise not to sniff her.

Bailey waved back from the sidewalk as they walked back home.

Sam then turned to Luna, "so how much calls have you gotten?" Luna held up one finger. "Your helpless." Sam gave Luna some privacy as he began again to plan for the upcoming gathering.

[

Luna tossed the football back to Sam, "shouldn't we be waiting for the guests?" Sam caught the ball and threw it back.

"We are waiting, but since the party doesn't start for another half an hour, we should be fine." again Luna threw the ball, and yet again, Sam caught it. Sam began to bring his paw up to throw, but was thrown his self.

"Kevin, I doubt they were playing tackle football."

Standing above Sam was a Doberman, literally built like a tank.

"Who plays football without tackling?"

Kevin picked Sam up from the ground and held the ball out to him. Instantly Sam tackled Kevin, sending him hard against the ground.

"No we weren't, but we could." Kevin threw himself up, ready to go.

"It's probably not a good idea to tackle a police dog" Luna looked over to the other three dogs, " so what are you here for today officers?"

Kevin waved to one of the other dog, "you can explain Fido."

Officer Fido began to walk up to us, his hand pulling something out of a bag. Luna felt worried, but was kind of embarrassed when Fido pulled out an invitation. " You're the new family right? Welcome to the neighborhood." Sam led the four into the backyard, while Luna waited for more guests to arrive.

[

After greeting visitors one by one, Luna and Sam brought out snakes. Both of them believed everyone in Babylon Gardens was in attendance. So far they greeted; grape, peanut, max, Zach, daisy, Fido, Kevin, Terrance, fox, king, bailey, Sasha, Joey, Bino, tarot, Sabrina, the wolf family, and Mr. Bigglesworth ( who Sam is sure he has clones.)

It sure looked like a party, everyone was having a good time. Right before she walked from the door, someone grabbed her. She turned to see Milo, who looked happy to see her. Luna clung to Milo, she didn't care that people were staring at them. At the date, she found out he was kind, caring and liked a lot of the things she did. They sat down and cuddled for a second, but got up, after they notice the people murmuring about them. Luna and Milo began to walk the yard, trying their best to get into a conversation. They decided to sit next to Fido and Sabrina.

"You're the first two to not think we are totally weird." Milo said.

"Why would we, you have been nothing but nice to use?" Fido asked.

"You know, me and Milo, that's why. Everyone else is freaking out about it."

Fido looked at us and whispered, "We know how that is, that is why you don't publicize it."

"Or they can get over it and live with the fact it would of happened sooner or later." said Milo.

"I envy you about that, you guys don't hide it from everyone." Fido looked over at Sabrina, and Luna finally got it. Fido was a cat-lover, which is why he was fine with us. He was perfectly fine with cats loving dogs.

"Any more cat/dog lover?"

"No just us, guess we are the special ones."

All four of them began to laugh. ' I haven't been a dog lover for long, but it seems to come with some difficulties' though Luna. That didn't stop her from loving Milo. He was-to her-addictive. It didn't matter what others thought of them, it was what she felt about it that was right.

[

The party was perfect, the only problem was the people who constantly were glaring at Milo and Luna. They did talk to everyone though, and they thought most of them were nice animals.

Now Milo had nothing to do. After the party, he left straight to his house. He wanted to stay with Luna, but he had to go home. His mom was one of those people who get scared easily, and since he only said he would be there for a while, he couldn't stay too long.

Milo headed straight to his room, which wasn't much of room to be honest. His room is in the basement, on the left side. Across from his room is the laundry room. So every time he drifts off, his owner comes down and wakes him up. The room didn't look as bad as it did. He covered the pipes on the ceiling with covers and the cellular type walls with posters, a dresser, and a television.

More than once he has asked to get a door, but when the time comes, something else pops up and they can't put one in. it is kind of hard to sleep with the sound of the washer and dryer, or even the creek of the stairs. 'At least he had his own room' though Milo.

[

"This is madness!" Luna turns to face Milo.

"This is Sparta!" Luna kicked him, making sure not to hit him too hard, and Milo did the rest.

"Guys guess what? Why is Milo laying on the floor?"

"You just interrupted our imaginate time, we were just about to get to the war to. This better be good."

"Look what I found in mom and dad's room." Sam pulled a basket full of things out. Old comics, movies, and even an Atari.

"Shows you how old they are." Milo picked up the aerator and eyed it up and down. "Is this supposed to be a VCR? Game counsel? Where do the games go? I prefer the the wii, get some exercise."

"The only games you have for wii are Mario kart, and legend of Zelda. That's some exercise you got going there." Luna slightly clucked.

"Old people, they just can't let go of the past."

-Somewhere... else...-

Mr. Kander leapt from the bush and immediately pulled the trigger, his bullet finding its mark. The ball exploded over the kid's mask, and now, the kid was out of the game.

"Grand prize goes to, Mr. and Mrs. Kander!" Mr. Kander accepted the prize and kissed his wife. Only a few drops of paint were on them. They were professional paintballers.

Mr. Kander was glad to of won again, with the prize money, he could finally give Luna the trip he promised her. Even though the promise was three years ago, and the only reason they didn't go was because he always forgot, but he was sure this time for sure.

[

I knelt down to take a better look. "Two, one male, and one female. By the looks of it, they were handcuffed. Both stabbed to death, by the many lacerations, the killer was looking to drag it out."

"Got any identification Terrance?"

"The female was Luna, the male was Sam."

"Any ideas who would do this?" said Fido, looking over my shoulder.

"They are new to the neighborhood, and seemed to get along fine with the others. So to put it blunt, no, I don't."

"It could be a hate crime, Luna was dating a dog." commented Ralph.

"No, I doubt that very much. Why would Sam die, and not Milo." Ralph picked up the evidences case, and withdrew his team.

milo POV

I grab the steering wheel, and drive away in my new car. Not a bad steal, a corvette stingray. The parking meter had another hour on it, so it should take a while to get reported as stolen. Before leaving, I stopped at my house, grabbing what I thought I needed. I decided to leave the credit cards on the table, but take the money. With that, I packed loads of canned goods and bottled water in the back of the car. The last thing I made sure to grab, was the tent.

What would be a better place to hide, than a place void of civilization. Camp long enough till it calms down, then flee. I dropped my head back," Milo, you're a lucky bastard."

Terrance POV

Fido had found the weapon, poorly disposed of, in one of the big bosses in the front yard. The blade was nice, but it had no handle. Instead, someone wrapped string around it, probably for a good grip.

Sadly we couldn't find any prints on the knife. With all the things we couldn't find, I am beginning to think the killer kept the bodies to be found.

"Officer Terrance, found anything?

"Other than, the bodies no."

"I found something." Fido hands me the knife. Clearly inscribed on the blade, is a name.

"Take a look." I toss the knife to Ralph, who hastily catches it.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to be careful with sharp object?"

"You caught it didn't you?"

"Not the point."

"Hopefully, that would hurt."

Milo POV

The sound of birds surrenders me. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. The only thing that wasn't tree, was the path I was walking. It was a slightly used path, probably forged by the animals of the forest. I veered off the path, and headed into-what looked like-a thicket.

I found the perfect place, just enough space to set a tent down, my tent. I reached into the bag and put up my tent. Right after, I grabbed one of the cans, and reached into my bag for the knife. Not finding it, I frantically searched through all my pockets, only to find nothing. That means, I left it back at the house, left it to be found. This brings up two problems; one, my name was on the blade, and two, that was my can opener.

Terrance POV

"So it was the boyfriend?"

"So far, yes. It might also be someone framed him. We can't ask him anything about it, 'cause it seems that he had to take a trip." through the rooms were found normal, nothing moved, everything clean. We had found his wallet on the table, and some fresh tracks in the lawn. By the looks of the tracks, they were made for a car.

"You really don't believe he was framed do you? I mean he left town and everything."

"No I don't, but it is always safe to keep the idea open."

The tracks end when it hits the street, but the tires curved slightly to the left/ by the look of the yard, he was in a rush.

"Fido you taking photos? Good, the more we have the better off."

(Milo's POV)

Lucky for me I brought my axe, or should I say, forget it. It has been in my tent ever since I had last used the thing two years ago. To be honest though, I wish I had my knife. It is hard to open a can with an axe, let alone try not to spill the insides everywhere.

Talking about forgetfulness, I didn't bring my lighter. No lighter mean no fire, no fire mean any cooked food, and no cooked food means the food tastes weird. I am fine with eating ravioli, but I really am not looking forward to the soup.

Also, using sticks to start fires, allot harder than the movies show it is.

The first night flies by, I bathe myself in a nearby creek and drop into bed. I let my eyes close, and my mind wander.

(Terrance POV)

"I did see Milo leave, and jog back to his house. Why what's wrong?" the owner was clueless.

Terrance shrugged off the question and walked back to the group. "What I got from all this was that he left fast, and with few items. A tent being one of them."

"So find the tent, we find the dog." I looked back at the tracks in the mud. The best place to hide in that direction –big enough to hide a tent- would be the green belt. Only few people walk though there, fewer pay attention to their surroundings. I told Fido, who realizing I was probably right, pulls out the money.

When I was first hired, we had our differences. He thought I looked like a slacker, so I bet him I would do more work than any of them. Ever since, we have been betting the same amount, almost like a motivational thing.

Ralph turned to us, "you guys ready for a trip?"

(Milo POV)

A familiar song played in my head. Listening to it for awhile, I wondered what else there was to do. Now that I think about it I should've grabbed a game, or at least some cards. Since I didn't, there is not much to do in the forest. I guess I could swim, the water is nice and cold, and it is a beautiful day.

I dive into the bone chilling water, feeling relief from the day. To be honest, it isn't that bad of a place to live. Yeah, I wish there was something to do, but other than that, it's perfect. Quiet, calm, beautifully built, I wouldn't mind moving here. I might have to actually.

I lay on my back in the water, relaxation setting with every breath I take.

(Terrance POV)

Nice place to hide. The tent is about half a mile in the woods, next to the creek running through the land. He isn't here, so we decided to wait, almost hide in the bushes till he comes. He appeared out from the bush on the right of the tent. Almost looking like he came from a wet fur contest, he must have been bathing. He didn't notice us, so I slowly begin to crawl forward, but too late. Kevin, being himself, leaped from his perch and tackled Milo. It looked kind of funny, Milo looked only half his size, but was still trying to struggle free.

I grab the handcuffs off my belt, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Sorry guys, owner is calling."

"Can't you finish, we were just about done?" asked Sam.

"Then its fine to stop, see you later."

"So what was the point of playing this, when we LIVE this?" asked Kevin.

"Because the last time anything like this happened, you were a puppy." Ralph responded.

Truly, it is a wonderful dog's life.

[

After the k-9 unit left, the only ones left at the house were Sam, Luna, and Milo. Sam went to his room, as usual to play his games. Luna lead Milo into the basement.

It wasn't really a basement, as much of an entertainment room. Across the stairs sat the couch, hanging on the wall was a decent sized TV and blu ray player. Surprisingly, no one uses this room, mainly once every year for a family reunion.

"Since your owner is away, you can sleep down here, hope it's enough space."

Milo laughed, and in a sarcastic voice said "I guess it could work", he slowly inspected the room. "Give me nothing to do though." Luna smirked.

"Sorry, can you tell we live in the old ages?" Milo scooped up Luna and dropped her on the couch.

"Then I shall protect my fair maiden."

Luna laughed , then jumped from the couch. Tackling Milo, she said "who needs protection?" Milo got up after a while, and threw a movie into the flat screen.

"Since you're here, movie night?" Luna loved the idea, good company, and great movie. All she would've done today would've been sleep, so cuddling with some pridelands, sounds better.

Milo sat down, but when Luna sat on his lap, he decided to spread out on the couch with her. Comfy in their places, he pressed play and let the movie commence.

[

"Having fun?" Sam watched as Luna awoke.

"Let me sleep." Luna fell back on her pillow. For a second, she relaxed, till she felt it. She had fallen asleep on watching the movie, on Milo. "Sam it's not what it looks like. We were watching a movie, and happened to fall asleep."

"To be honest, I was joking about the date, but you guys looks serious." Luna got mad, and accidentally let her claws out.

"Ouch, Luna claws." Milo awoke and looked back and forth from Luna and Sam. he cleared his thought and talked. " I blame la-z-boy, if they hadn't of made a comfortable couch, we wouldn't have fell asleep."

"Oh really, good night's sleep, no bumps in the night, wouldn't want that."

Milo finally caught on. " Wait you think we, no! I promise we didn't do that."

"Ok, whatever you say lovebirds." Sam walked up stairs, letting Milo and Luna follow him.

Waiting up stairs was a set table. On the table, was there average breakfast. Everyone sat down, Luna trying to sit as far away from Sam as possible.

Trying to start a conversation, Mr. Kander asked, anything fun happen this week?" same old parent stuff.

Sam snickered and looked at Luna. Responding; Luna lifted a paw, extended her claws, and hissed.

"Nothing good I guess."

"You guys didn't have fun? Last night even?"

"What happened last night?" Asked Mrs. Kander.

Sam opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Luna." movie marathon, they had a good movie on, nothing much." Sam chuckled.

"Must of been a good show."

"I only go to see the ending, so I wouldn't know." Sam smiled at Luna, who seeing him, excused herself from the table. Milo and her went back downstairs. Luna didn't want to see Sam, she didn't want him to ruin this. This was her time with Milo, and that was all she was going to do, spend time with him.

[

She awoke, again laying on Milo. This time, she meant to fall asleep. It was kind of comfortable sleeping with someone else.

Luna slowly pushed herself to her feet, trying not to wake him. She grabbed the remote and flipped the television on. She forgot to check the news yesterday, so she made sure to stop at a good Chanel. Lying back down, she relaxed and listened to what was happening, of course there was the same old celebrity footage and even some of the same new about a robbery. Luna waited for the one thing she always loved seeing, the wanted list. She loved trying to see if she knew people on it. So far, it only has happened once.

The first three faces came on, they were all related. Triplets, who by what it said, they had robbed a bank. The third person caught her attention. She knew this woman, talked to her daily, and loved her like a mother. After the name drifted off the screen, Milo awoke.

"Good morning honey."

It took her awhile to respond, but when she did, she tried her best to stay calm. "got some news, you get to stay here longer."

Luna was shocked, on the television, it said triple homicide. That wasn't what shocked her. It was the idea that all signs pointed to Milo's mom. She was lucky the news switched to weather before he awoke, sadly she would have to tell him soon, and it will be a hard conversation to get though.

Calmly, she welcomed milo from his sleep. then she went to the fridge and grabbed a few sodas. The day passed by slowly, and luckily, there was not another word of milo's mom. That was, until they awoke the next day.

[

As usual, they both awoke calm and invigorated. Milo picked Luna up and sat her down next to him. They kiss, and head up the stairs. Like always, breakfast was getting cooked. Sam mocked Luna, almost doing the same thing as the last couple days. Halfway through cooking, the doorbell rang. Sam answered it as usual, but behind the door, was her. Luna's face went stone cold. She returned to the table and dragged Milo to the stairs. Watching Sarah – Milo's mom- she tried her best to explain everything to him.

"Don't leave."

"Its fine, I will see you tomorrow."

"You don't get it," Luna felt a lump in her throat, "I saw her on the news."

"Yeah, she is a well known model, nothing new." Milo began to walk away, but Luna grabbed his arm. Going through her phone, she showed him the picture.

"She was on the news because she is a murderer. She would have run with you, or worse." Milo was in disbelief, but it shortly faded. He knew Luna wasn't the person to lie that bad.

"So what am I supposed to say? Sorry, you're a psychopathic killer, so I don't feel safe at the house?"

Luna thought for a minute, and then said "Just leave it to me." Milo followed Luna to the table, and as calm as possible, tried to join the conversation.

[

Luna's plan was to invite Sarah to breakfast, once inside, she would call the cops. Simple enough. Luckily Sarah agreed to join them. Luna thought she would turn it down. She was on the run, and basically crossed the street from her own house.

Mrs. Kander hadn't made anything special, but when Sarah came in, she threw together a wonderful meal.

Sarah looked as happy as usual, but Luna could swear she had something in her eyes. She couldn't put her paw on it, lust, boredom, either way; Luna didn't likes sharing the same table with someone like her.

Mrs. Kander wandered in the room with the large platter of food. Stacked from top to bottom was everything imaginable. On a normal day, this would make Milo and Luna drool, but it felt like their appetites had disintegrated.

Under the table Luna Dialed up the cops she was hoping they would track the single, for she would have to hang up before talking to them. Sadly she couldn't bring the phone to her face, or even excuse herself from the table. She wasn't looking to get caught. That would mean Sarah would leave prematurely with Milo.

Milo and Luna began to uncomfortably eat their feast. The first time the alarms bells flared by, Sarah jumped from her seat – she sat back down when they began to lessen in noise.

Milo was counting down, the whole dinner passed and there is no sign of the cops showing up. Milo's ears pricked up, and then he smiled. In the distance he could hear them, luckily, Sarah couldn't yet. Of course she did when they got, maybe, a block away. As the siren came closer, Sarah began to shake noticeably, but when she realized they stopped at the house, she threw herself out the back door. Starting with a full on sprint, she booked it for the woods.

"Never thought she could run." Milo eyed his mom as she made her escape. Her frail body jumping over logs and streams, she looked ridiculous. "looks like your plan didn't work."

[

The cops didn't stay long, they left after noticing her tracks. This left milo and me to explain the whole thing. mom and dad understood, but sam didn't seem to grasp it. we stopped trying to explain it to him after a good half an hour, but still he would try to bring it up. so after awhile, we decided that like yesterday, we would lock ourselves down stairs and let the day fly by. We had nothing to worry about, Kevin has probably tackled her by now.

[

her foot step where increasing. her heart burned, yet she pushed to run faster. she could easily outrun the k9 unit, so she didn't know why she was worried. again sarah picked up the speed, she only stopped when she was two cities away. even though she was the top cardio runner at her school, he heart felt like an japan after the bombing.

she walked to the closest car dealership and when the dealer was away, hopped in a car. driving off in her new vehicle, sarah tried to think what to do next.

she stopped not too far from the outskirts of the next city. using an alias and a fraction of her paper money, she got a room a motel. even though it looked as if it hadn't been touched for the last four years, she wasn't looking for perfect.

After tonight, she would sneak back and get milo. she was hoping not to need to explain anything to him, he was her favorite dog. Without Milo, sarah felt an empty hole inside her. "relax, you will be home soon my baby."

[

sarah wasn't going to ruin anything for us. after i awoke, i shook Milo and we began the day. nothing special, same old stuff, but after lunch we could go somewhere. the local zoo was opening, so me and Milo decided to go out and for awhile.

once at the door, Milo flashed the tickets and we were let in. to be honest, i don't know why we came here, neither of us care for these exhibits. i actually would rather of just went to the park, down by the river, but i guess this is fine.

some of the animals were new. with the addition of a lazy sloth, they had to get something more entertaining, and a whole exhibit to wolves would do it. sadly, some of the guests mistook miles family as an exhibit. since they had been here once before, they hadn't yet got kicked out yet. its not their fault people are too fragile.

"so what was your favorite animal?" milo smiled at me.

"my favorite? it has to be you." Milo chuckled and decides to take that as an answer. peacefully, we walk back home, head on shoulder, tails intertwined, as the day fades away into night.

[

Three cops have passed so far. they had not stopped yet, but they are slowly homing in on this motel.

for the second time this week, i pack my things. i decide to take the back roads and keep the headlights off. I stealthily made my way back to the main road.

once there, everything looked calm, clear, and tired. remembering something Mrs. Kander said, i pried open the cellar doors. both milo and luna were sprawled out on the couch. i know milo is a heavy sleeper, but i was unsure of luna. i have only meet luna once, when she walked milo hom. the only things i know about her, are the little things milo tells me.

slowly, i cover their mouths with the rag. as i drag them off, i try not to be seen or heard. it turned out hard to lift, not only milo, but luna into the car. once everyone was in, i turned on the car, and drove off to the next house.

[

i dragged myself from the couch, trying not to wake her. i give her a kiss on the forehead, and notice how cute she looks in her sleep.

i suddenly get hit with hunger, as if i hadn't eaten for the past few days. i pushed myself up the stairs and tried to push the door open. it seemed stuck so i threw myself at it. it wouldn't budge, so trying to keep calm, i tried the knob again. once my paw hit the metal, i realised i wasnt at Luna's house. this brings a wave of screaming, witch only wakes luna. once awake, she crawled up the stairs and pushed me aside. trying the door knob, she also realized the door was different. it was a solid steel door, one that looked like it belonged in a mental institute.

after a while, we added up on thing and the next to say this room was sound proof. no noise in, and no noise out.

accepting we would have to stay down here, we went back to the couch. the only light being faint, and the only entertainment being each other.

"my mom once told me to always look for positives." luna began to think.

before she could talk, i spoke "can't really find any positives."

in a calm voice, luna said, "some people would kill to be in our shoes."

"you mean in a basement of some ones house, forced to stay?" i sounded sarcastic.

"no, being alone with you significant other in a soundproof room." my heart jumped. i knew what she was trying to say, but here?

i laugh and keep the positive attitude going. "yes some would, but how would you know i am one of them?"

"you are easier to read then an open book." Luna pushed me to the couch. slowly covering me with her body, she didn't hesitate even for a second. it felt weird to do this, here and now, but it also felt right. she moved and i followed, almost as if we were dancing. for a brief night, she and i were closer than ever before.

i fell asleep, surprisingly more calm than i thought i would. if my sleeping hours where as exciting as the waking ones, this would be the best day ever.

[

i awake again, this time less comfy, it seemed that i had traded out the cozy couch and my perch on milo for the cold floor of a van. this must be her van, she must be taking us somewhere else. i relax back into a sleeping position and wait the ride out. as the doors open i wait to get a good look. outside the van was sarah, she looks more fragile than i remember. behind her i recognized where she took us.

springing to my feet, i lift milo and run. likely milo is the runt of his litter, so he is easier to carry. i wish i could explain the look on her face, surprise, anger, worry, all mixed to make the perfect emotion filled wreck.

luckily she was tired and didn't follow us. to make sure, i ran a mile before waking milo. of course he was shocked where we were so i had to explain.

"you could've woke me in the van."

"why would i do that, it seemed like you were having a good dream." i smile and milo blushes, "also, you were talking in your sleep."

"you tell nobody about that!" i got to laugh but catch a faint sound. it was the van! she was following us. throwing ourselves into the wooded area next to the road, we ran until we got to where i wanted. i remember this place as a kitten. even though i am a cat, i am lucky i like swiming. i motioned milo to follow and dived under water. in no time at all we arrived at my 'old home'. the cave was a perfect place to hide, mainly because the entrance is under water. luckily my stuff was still here. my tv looks smaller than it used to, but with the bed, couch, and fridge, it feels like a home.

"nice place to hide, she is not much of a swimmer so we should be fine." milo walked around, both looking around and fixing what was broken. luckily nothing was broken to the point of no return.

"i think a few day then we head back to the house, she would never show her face again." milo flipped on the television and we relaxed on the couch.

"should we? i mean she did steal us when no one was awake, she would have to show her face."  
"don't worry," milo smiled, "the first thing i am doing when i get home is fixing all doors and windows with locks." as the news calmly played in the background, we slowly fell asleep. usually we would be awake and rarin to go, but with the long day and the darkness of the cave, we fell asleep without noticing.

[

i curse and keep trying to search for tracks. after the tracks end in the lake, they don't appear anywhere else. they couldn't have back tracked, i was behind them. i figure they swam to the other side and got off on the stone hill. the water probably evaporated and the rocks made sure there was no tracks.

i decided to continue to follow the path untill i would find them. poor milo, dragged from the van. i hope he is okay.

[

i immediately know what it is. even though the family believes they ran away, i knew better. the cellar door was broken and the smell of Chloroform filled the air. it's better for them to believe it was a runaway, better for them.

i already know who did it, it was easy to guess. sarah was a fugitive, and to put it lightly, a psycho bitch. i have no doubt in my mind she did it. the problem is, she is nowhere to be seen. even though she did use her credit card at a gas station a few miles away, she could have drove out of state by now. i push deep and try to think where she would be at. this would be a perfect time for a sisterly connection, make it easier on me.

[

"you know, its been awhile since we have done anything, besides sleep." luna shifts her gaze to me. " you listening to me?"

"i am thinking of what to do."

luna waits a second, and asks another question. "got anything?"

I smile, "we could always..." luna cuts him off.

"if you are going to say what i think you are going to say... maybe later. come on think hard."

"i am." I begin to laugh.

"not like that!" i try not to keep laughing, but i can't help it. after my laughing fit, luna asks again what i wanted to do.

"we can always do camp things. playing cards, listening to the radio, i spy, those are only a few of the things."

"i think it would kind of be hard to play i spy when we are in a cave."

"that was only a few of the things we can do."

"i like your first thought." my ears perk up, and my tail begins to wag.

"yeah, there is only one problem."

"what? i can fix it."

"i'm pregnant." my jaw flies to the ground.

"that's not possible! its great, but impossible!" in my mind, i try to figure out the kitten puppies look. of course they look adorable.

"i'm just pulling your tail. wow you fell for it!" i grumble and flop on the couch.

"not cool."

"very cool" luna begins to laugh and only stops when boredom overtakes her and she falls asleep.

[

so far no one had seen neither milo not luna. after following the path, i surveyed the other cities nearby.

deciding that the best thing i can do i go back to where i lost the tracks, i headed back to the lake.

something has to be here. at least let me find something. even though it has been almost three weeks, the tracks are still there.

i stop by here every night, and every time, nothing shows up. this time is different, i hear a faint noise. music, its just loud enough to hear. it is only there for a half a minute, but i know i heard it. then it comes to me, i can't believe i didn't see it. under the clear water i could see a cave. they must of hidden in there.

i sigh and set up camp. i really don't want to swim, easier to wait them out.

[

luna wakes up in the middle of the night and stealthily made her way to the bathroom. the cramps awoke her, but she can't hide the nausea. she tried to get her mind off it. how would she tell this to milo? she has to tell him, or he will find out soon, and he deserves to be told.

after the nausea leaves, she went back to milo. for an hour, she sat there, both staring at him and trying to think of the right thing to say. nothing came to her. all thought she joked about it and he took it well, she couldn't handle telling him the truth.

"i am your boyfriend, it should be easy to talk to me." i jump and try to act like i was sleeping the whole time. of course he didn't fall for it so i got back up and cleared his throat.

i go to talk, but he cuts me off. "so when you due?" while he rubs my stomach, i gasp.

"you knew?"

"its kinda hard to not notice you are pregnant. you try to hide it but i can see all the effects."

"how? i mean, how did you and me..."

"to put it simply, dogs never mated with cats. if they have, they never talked about it. so we might be the first ones to have kitten puppies, or we are going to be the first ones to talk about them."

"so, what do you think they will look like?"

"does it matter? they are still our kids, either way, they will be beautiful. after that we decided it would be best to head home, no point in staying here if the babies were on their way.

[

Finally i see them. i was right, they hide in the cave/ they both look healthy, happy, and yet different. milo looks tired and luna looks like she gained weight.

before they hit the road, i toss a gas canister below their feet. the container pops and in a minute, they fall to the ground. once again i set them in my van. once again i am sorry i knocked out milo, i hope he won't be mad.

[

i awake for the second time today. i don't remember falling asleep, but i could have right when we got home.

i stretch and get off the couch. since luna wasn't near,she must already be awake. tiredly, i walk up the stairs and into the kitchen. i grab a bowl from the cupboard and pour a bowl of cereal. putting the spoon to my mouth, i realise it. dropping the bowl, i recognize the house. sarah brought us back to her house.

"you okay?" sarah sneaks up on me. be calm, don't show her anything.

"yeah i just thought i saw something, made me jump."

"reminds me, can you make a bowl for luna? she is staying down stairs and i think she is hungry." i try my best not to, but i throw together a bowl and fly down the stairs.

my heart jumps when i see her. luna was gagged and chained to a table. without hesitation, i unrestrained her.

luna jumps into my hands and begins to cry. " did she do anything to you? harm the children?" luna croaks and tries to talk.

"i don't think she knows i am pregnant."

"so you fine?" luna keeps crying, trying her best to stay calm.

"she was torturing me, says it's my fault that she couldn't see you." if possible, luna begins to cry harder. " she was planning to cut off my tail. day by day." i hug her and look over her shoulder. it was shorter, only by a little, but it was. rage wells up in me as i think of sarah. what that psycho bitch doesn't understand is that i want to be with luna, that i would not mind if i never saw her again.

slowly, we walk to the cellar door. as i unbolt the lock, i hear the basement door open. i throw the cellar open and instantly get blinded.

"milo, what are you doing?" i push luna out the door and flip a shovel over. spinning it around me, the head collides with sarah's face.  
"you ever go near luna again, i will end you!" i step on her throat and pull the pin of a grenade. smoke comes out and i run before i pass out. finally we walk back to the house, our house.

[

that night when we got home i called the cops. to calm down luna i laid her down stairs, away from everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Kander don't ask, but sam does. i tell them what happened and Mr. kander had everyone stay away from luna, everyone but me.

i brought together a few of her favorite things. i put some calming candles thought out the basement, and lay next to her. i can tell she is happy to see me, but also she is tense. laid out on the table were all of luna's favorite snack foods; cream soda, pay day, caramel-corn, and potato chips. it wasn't much for romance, but we know all about unromantic diners.

"tonight is going to be perfect, and its all for you." luna lays down on me and i start the movie. as the movie plays, luna snacks on her treats. little by little, her tension goes out of her. when she was finally calm, and the movie was over, she looked at me. "you know i love you right?" i laugh and kiss luna.

"i love you to."

[

we decided to give birth at the house, no one was looking forward to telling anyone about it.

i won't go into any details, but birth sucked. aside from that, the litter of kitten-puppies are cute. five were born, two females, three males. the names were already picked, simple names. the boys were called fin, bear, and snow. when the girls were named, delilah and hope. fin and snow had a dog body, dog ears, and a cat tail. snow and hope have a dog body, cat ears, and a dog tail. delilah has a cat body, cat ears, and a dogs tail. they sound weird to explain, but they are adorable animals.

milo kisses my forehead and looks over to sam. "to make this clear, we didn't make love back at the house, it was after we were kidnapped."  
"to much info."

"no to much info would be that she really..."  
"TO MUCH INFO!" sam trudges off and leaves me a milo alone. its comforting being with milo.

"cute aren't they?" i nod my head and kiss him again.

"you know they got that from me?" milo laughs and i join in.

over the course of three days i basically get to do nothing. the kids are calm and don't cry much. if i had to say so myself, best year ever.

[


End file.
